


Food For Thought

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh… Chrom.” Ah yes. The most intelligent of replies. If the sixteen-year-old ever wanted to woo someone with his smarts he had a long way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr. I love alternate universes.

Just another day in jail- er- high school. As usual, Robin sat alone beneath the shade of a tree, nose buried in a Norse mythology tome, backpack laying at his side. It was lunch time, but Robin never really ate school lunch, he never had and never really considered it. It wasn’t like his father gave him the money to buy himself food so he just learned to live without it, to an extent.

The light haired student sighed and leaned his head back, resting it against the trunk of the tree as he closed his eyes. Usually reading took the edge off his hunger but he had rushed out of his house that morning and neglected to take a snack for himself. Just great.  
~  
Unbeknownst to him, another student was giving him the eye from across the sidewalk that separated the trees from the dining pavilion. That student just so happened to be Chrom, school eye candy, and captain of the basketball team. His friends chatted amongst themselves but he was able to tune them all out quite easily, his food untouched. 

This was the third month in a row. The first time he took note of the other’s lack of lunch was when he zoned out three months back, eyes staring into space where Robin had been sitting. When he finally snapped out of it he noticed the lack of food on the boy. At the time he didn’t give it any mind and went back to talking to his friends but the day after that he noticed the lack of food again. After that he found himself glancing over at the mysterious white haired boy every day, curious as to why the other never seemed to eat.

Today the nameless teen seemed to be uncomfortable, more so than in the past. Chrom felt like a bit of a creep for not-so-subtly-spying on the other, but it wasn’t like he was thinking of perverse things. He was just concerned about the slight grimace on the other’s face, maybe he should-

“Chrom!”

Said junior turned his head so fast his neck popped, Lissa’s brows went up in concern and Gaius winced. That couldn’t have been natural. 

“Er- are you- alright?” Lissa asked tentatively as Chrom rubbed at his neck experimentally. 

“Uh- yeah. It was just- nothing. It was nothing. What did you have to say?”

“Well- I was thinking it would be good to have a party soon. You birthday’s coming up and I think it wouldn’t hurt to invite everyone. Make it a big thing-”

“Uh huh…” Chrom only heard bits and pieces of what Lissa was saying, he was still concerned about the boy under the tree-

“Oh! And a DJ- hey…. Hey! Are you even listening!?” Lissa pouted and crossed her arms, giving her brother a non-threatening glower. 

“Hold the thought. I have to go do something.” Was the response Lissa got as Chrom got up from the bench, making his way over to the apparently napping boy.

Once he got over there he was at a loss for words. What was the plan again? Oh- right. There was no plan to began with. Try for humor? The dark haired teen was forced from his thoughts for the third time that day when the napper’s eyes opened though Chrom didn’t mind. The sleepy, dazed look was really cute- wait what?

“There are better places to nap than on the ground you know.” 

“Thanks, but it’s more comfortable than you think.” The retort took Chrom by surprise. The other boy was frighteningly quick to reply for someone who woke up a few seconds ago, but Chrom couldn’t help but smile. The brown eyed teen cocked a brow and brushed a few strands of stray hair from his face. 

“Have we met before?”

“Uh… no. No, actually uh- uh….” Chrom was having a hard time getting words to form sentences. Something about the bookworm made it hard for him to think right. “Uh… Chrom.” Ah yes. The most intelligent of replies. If the sixteen-year-old ever wanted to woo someone with his smarts he had a long way to go.

The boy blinked slowly, an unreadable expression on his face. Chrom felt his cheeks heat up as he waited for the response. When the boy’s lips twitched into a smile Chrom let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Hi Chrom, my name’s Robin.” The smile didn’t leave his lips. So it seemed Chrom hadn’t royally screwed up.

“It’s nice to meet you. I was just wondering if, oh… I dunno. If you wanted some lunch. I noticed you don’t usually have some.” Was that too bold? The expression on Robin’s face said yes.

“You’ve watched me…?”

“No! Gods no! Not like that! I just-” Chrom was getting flustered again, refusing to meet Robin’s eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just saw that you didn’t have any lunch most of the days- so maybe I just- well-”

“Sure.”

“Huh?” Was it really that easy?

“If you’re offering to buy me lunch then I won’t say no.”

“Oh… great.” That was a load off Chrom’s shoulders. He had been ready to turn tail and run. He preferred to die of embarrassment in private. “Here. Give me your hand. You’re probably all joint locked from sitting like that for so long.”

Robin glanced at Chrom’s hand before shifting his eyes back up to look at the owner of the appendage. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and took the offered hand, grunting as he was pulled out of his sitting position and onto his feet. Once Robin was on his feet he noticed just how close he was to Chrom, and Chrom did too. 

They hurriedly released each others hands, ears red as they both laughed awkwardly. 

“Food now?” Chrom asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah.”  
~  
Five bucks later they were back under the tree, but this time Robin had a chicken salad tucked under his arm and a bottle of tea in hand.

“Thanks again for the food.”

“It was no problem, really.” Chrom smiled and tucked his wallet back into his pocket. He had cash to burn, it helped that he was from a wealthy family, but even if he wasn’t made of money he would have helped Robin out anyways.

As the younger of the two settled down in his spot, Chrom found himself staring. The way the other’s hair was all mussed up was cute as hell and the faint smile did the boy some serious justice. 

Robin was about to open the salad container when he saw Chrom, who seemed to be up in the clouds at the moment. “Hey- Chrom?”

“Oh- uh. Yeah?”

“Your friends are waiting for you.” Robin gestured to Lissa and Gaius, who were waving their hands and trying to get Chrom’s attention.

“Well, I guess I’ve got to go..” Chrom sighed, scratching his arm in thought. “Do you… would you like to hang out sometime?”

The question didn’t come as a surprise to Robin. From what he heard while they were waiting in line for food, Chrom wasn’t the type to just touch and go. “Of course. Here. Give me your hand.” Chrom knelt down and rested his hand in Robin’s, blue eyes curious. Robin grabbed a pen from his backpack and uncapped it with his teeth before neatly printing his cell number on the back of Chrom’s hand. Afterward, he capped the pen and blew on the ink gently to make it dry faster. 

The junior’s face was cherry red at that point. Chrom sputtered out a thank you and got to his feet before scurrying back to the table where Lissa and Gaius still sat. Once seated he buried his red face in his hands.

“Whoa, there Blue. I know we’re doing a unit on communism, but the red face is a little much, doncha think?” That jab earned the sugar addict a had poke in the ribs.

“So, anyways” Lissa began “We were talking about the guest list for your party. Who do you want to come-”

“Robin.” Was the muffled reply. Chrom refused to move his face from his hands.

“Who?” 

“Robin. The chess club president.”

Chrom was unsure about his feelings towards Robin since there was no such thing as love at first sight, but there was one thing that he was certain of. He was never washing his hand ever again.  
~  
It was great that his mythology tome was so big because Robin was able to hide his blushing face from view. Was it really so natural to fall for someone that quickly?

The answer to that question was out of Robin’s grasp, but he knew one thing for sure: his summer would be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay Chrobin > all other otps I have


End file.
